The Hangover
by keemax
Summary: based off the movie: The Hangover. The team go to Las Vegas to celebrate Kaldur winning an award from Aquaman. The following morning, Kaldur is missing and no-one remembers what happened the night before. (Note:the prologue, which is called 'Chapter 1' because I forgot to change the title, kinda sucks so you can skip it. I'll rewrite it later.)
1. Chapter 1

**This Fanfic is based off of one of my favorite movies, The Hangover.**

**I didn't categorize this story as a crossover cause I don't think it is one considering I'm not really combining the two worlds and using both sets of characters, but I could be wrong. You tell me.**

**Season 2 never happened in this fic.**

**Also, I am perfectly aware that the legal drinking age in Vegas is 21.**

**I'm not actually going to specify how old the characters are (I can't really decide myself), so the ages are whatever makes you comfortable. **

**Pairings: Traught and Supermartian (_possibly_ hints of Flashspell and AquaRocket, I'm not quite sure yet)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately) **

* * *

"Ro- Dick," M'ggan quickly corrected herself, placing a hand on the his shoulder. "I think it's time to call Bruce, tell him what's happened."

Dick nodded and pulled out his phone as he took a few steps away from the group. Clicking it on, he glanced at the scene around him. They were in the middle of the desert, nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. The mini van they had brought with them shimmered in the heat. Artemis angrily kicked the sand with her foot, golden hair pulled back in it's usual ponytail. Zatanna, Rocket and M'ggan stood next to her, looking decidedly upset, and beside them Wally ate dejectedly from a bag of chips. Connor stared out to the side, sporting his usual frown.

Dick dialed Bruce's number and stared at the screen for a second. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply, before pressing the 'call' button and bringing the phone up to his ear. It rung a few times before Bruce picked up.

"Where are you?" was Batman's form of greeting. "You were supposed to be at Mount. Justice an hour ago."

"I know. I know." Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "There's been a ... problem..."

"What do you mean _'a problem'_?"

The Boy Wonder sighed and and cast his mind back 48 hours to when this all started.

**ooo**

_48 hours earlier_

"I am not certain about this." Kadulr said doubtfully as he looked around the mini van he and his teammates were packed in. They were on the way to their hotel in Las Vegas.

"Oh c'mon!" Wally complained. "That's the tenth time you've said that in the past fifteen minutes!"

"Thought you were all for idea of going out to celebrate?" Robin questioned, turning around in his seat to face their team leader.

"I am." the Atlantean frowned, "But I did not think you meant going to Las Vegas."

Artemis snorted. "That was Wally and Rockets' idea."

"I didn't hear you complaining." The speedster shot back at her. "Anyway, I'm guessing that getting an award of honor from Aquaman, your king, is a big deal. Right?"

"Yes it is a very high honor. When someone is going to receive such an award, it is a tradition on Atlantis for that person to go celebrate before the ceremony."

"And since you're not on Atlantis," Rocket pointed out, "Why not try celebrating like we surface dwellers do?"

Kaldur seemed to consider this for a moment, "I suppose that's reasonable," he admitted. "Is everyone else okay with it though?"

Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, M'ggan, Robin and Wally grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine with it." Conner said bluntly. "Which way was the hotel again?"

**ooo**

"Here are your room keys." the lady at the front desk of _'The Dark Knight Hotel and Casino'_ said in monotone, handing over their key cards.

"Thanks!" M'ggan flashed her a big grin and skipped towards the stairwell, the others following behind her with their luggage. The Hotel looked nice enough, dark red carpet speckled with yellow and creamy walls. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and things such as doorknobs and handrails were painted gold.

"Really?" Artemis raised and eyebrow at Robin as they began climbing stairs.

"What?"

"_The Dark Knight Hotel and Casino_? Are you serious? I know Batman is paying for this trip, but do all Bats live for irony or something?"

"Yeah, Bats is a little-"

"Obsessed? Paranoid?" The archer rolled her eyes as Robin pouted at her. "Whatever, just as long as the rooms aren't bugged."

Robin snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised." he looked at her curiously, "What book were you reading on the way over here?"

Artemis shrugged, "How to play poker." Robin cackled and she shot him a glare.

"I found our rooms!" Zatanna piped up, pointing at the shiny gold painted plaques on the doors which displayed the numbers 708 and 709. She tossed they key to 708 to Connor and the four girls barged into to room 709, chatting loudly.

**ooo**

After a few mishaps involving the bathroom which the two rooms shared, (two occasions where The Boy Wonder walked in on Artemis changing and he was promptly sent straight out, his face redder than his Robin costume and Wally rolled around in hysterics) they finally headed down to the casino.

The whole thing was lit up in colorful flashing lights of every color, music blared out of the speakers yet you could still hear the various sounds the different games were making. Lots of people were milling around, playing games(of course), dancing and drinking. Kaldur had to admit that it looked as though the evening might turn out better than he thought.

Maybe Wally and Rocket were right in saying this would be a night to remember.

Turns out, they couldn't have been more wrong

* * *

**This is just the prologue but, what did you think? honestly, was it good or bad? **

**I will get chapter 2 up ... _eventually_... until then, any ideas on what crazy things they could get up to?**

**- Keemax**


	2. Morning

**Alright, so this is technically chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Artemis groaned as she forced her eyes open, squinting against the sunlight which was streaming in from the bedroom window. Her head was throbbing, she was dizzy, her mouth was dry with a bitter aftertaste and, _oh god_, she felt like she was gonna hurl.

Suppressing the aforementioned feeling, she rolled onto her stomach and attempted to push herself up. On her third try she struggled to her feet and looked around the best she could with her blurred vision.

_What the…_

The hotel room was a wreck. Chairs and tables were flipped over, the sheets had been torn off the beds and were ripped and thrown across the room, various objects and personal belongings were all over the floor, every single pillow had been torn to pieces which meant the entire room was coated in feathers, the mirror on the far wall was smashed, the curtains were shredded, there were holes and stains of all kinds EVERYWHERE and one of the mattresses was halfway out a shattered window.

Grumbling, Artemis glanced around again to see where everyone else was and whether or not she should wake them up. Zatanna was passed out by the bathroom door, Rocket was stretched across one of the mattresses (_not_ the one that was halfway out the window), M'gann was just beginning to stir by the destroyed mirror and Artemis herself had just gotten up from laying on a makeshift bed of pillow carcasses, clutching what looked like Robin's sunglasses in her left hand.

_Wait... why did she have the Boy Blunder's sunglasses?_

A piercing shriek from M'gann broke the archer out of her thoughts and woke everyone else up.

"What the _hell_ Megan?" Rocket hissed, groggily rubbing her eyes. "Whoa, this place is a mess."

The martian was rapidly shape-shifting in front of the smashed mirror, eyes wide with panic.

"I-It's not going AWAY!" she practically screamed.

"What's not going away?" Artemis asked, stepping over a very confused Zatanna. M'gann turned to face the rest of the room so they could see what she was so upset about.

There, covering the entire length of M'gann's right arm, was a tattoo. It pictured detailed vibrant red roses with black swirling leaves. The largest roses were inked on her shoulder, hand and elbow. Smaller rose buds were dotted between them, an image of snaking black barbwire threading them all together.

"That's ink, it's not going to rub off." Rocket said slowly, still half asleep.

"My Uncle is going to _kill_ me! HOW DO I GET RID OF IT?"

"Calm down!" Rocket said while raising her hands, "Can't your shape-shifting powers cover it or something?"

"NO! I already tried that!"

"When and where did you get it?" Zatanna croaked. Using the bathroom doorknob as an anchor, the magician grunted as she pulled herself to her feet. When she found her balance, she winced slightly and massaged her temples.

"I-I don't know!" the martian looked like she was going to burst into tears, "I don't remember..."

"Okay," Raquel got up and staggered her way over to M'gann, "Zatanna, do you know any spells for rem-"

_THWACK_

Rocket, not looking where she was stepping, had found and tripped over Artemis' backpack. She peeled her face off the floor and glared at the offending item. "-removing tattoos." she finished and accepted Miss Martian's outstretched hand to pull herself up.

"Uhh, I can try. It might not work though." Zatanna replied, "Magic requires full concentration and right now I have such a massive headache that I doubt I'll be able to focus on casting a spell."

"Can you at least try?" M'gann pleaded. Zatanna sighed.

"Alright, _Evomerkni_!"

Three orange sparks shot from her fingertips and drifted lazily in the air, spiraling down to the carpet before disappearing with a faint popping noise.

Artemis raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Was that supposed to do something?"

"Let me try again. _Evomerkni_!"

This time only _one_ spark fizzled from her fingertips and landed on the floor. Zatanna glared at her hand before dropping her arm to her side and turning to Miss Martian.

"Sorry M'gann, my hangover is affecting my ability to preform magic." the magician half smiled apologetically, "But don't worry, I can remove it later when my hangover's gone. Okay?"

M'gann nodded, "Okay."

Artemis, fiddling with Robin's sunglasses, looked over at Rocket. "I'm guessing your powers work on the same basis as Zatanna's then?"

"Yep." Rocket grinned, popping the 'p', her grin faded as she peered at the glasses in Artemis' hands. "Aren't those Robin's sunglasses?"

M'gann and Zatanna stared at the archer with wide eyes and Artemis shrugged, not really seeing the problem. "Yeah, I think so."

"YOU NEED TO TELL HIM THAT YOU HAVE THEM!" M'gann shrieked. "WHERE'S YOUR PHONE?"

"Wh-"

"Artemis," Zatanna addressed the archer calmly. "Batman ordered Robin to keep his identity a secret. If _you_ have Robin's sunglasses that means _Robin doesn't_ and the secrecy of his identity is in jeopardy. Robin might not have a problem with that _but Batman does_ and if he finds out that we know Robins' identity because _you had the birds' sunglasses_. He's going to kill you."

Rocket had to stifle a laugh as a look of horror flitted on to Artemis' face and she ran across the room to her backpack and immediately began digging through it for her phone. Raquel raised a curious eyebrow, because when she was halfway through emptying out it's contents, Artemis stopped short and just stared at whatever it was she found in her bag.

"What is it?" Rocket asked, frowning. After all, there couldn't be many things that would make an ex-assassin stop in her tracks.

Wordlessly, Artemis pulled a rather large plastic bag out of her backpack and set it down on the floor for the other three girls to see. Inside said plastic bag was at least over a million in casino chips. Rocket, Zatanna and M'gann's jaws dropped, while Artemis just shook her head and murmured:

"What the hell happened last night?"

**ooo**

Wally West was, by far, _not_ one of the most observant people.

And waking up with a severe hangover made his lacking in observation much worse. Not even Batman could be certain whether the speedster fully registered the shocking state of the hotel room -which he, Robin, Conner and Kaldur shared- as he stumbled around it searching for aspirin. As he staggered past empty bottles and drink cans, the shredded fabric of the curtains, Robin passed out on the floor, destroyed furniture and smashed glassware; a small grain of common sense -which his mind amazingly still possessed after last night- brought up the idea to look for aspirin in the bathroom cabinet.

Upon entry of the bathroom which rooms 708 and 709 shared, the subconscious of Wally's mind noticed a low growling sound. This sound was immediately accused of coming from the speedsters stomach, so Wally carried on with his quest for aspirin and began emptying the bathroom cabinet.

The growling became gradually louder and the ginger was forced to admit that this sound was _not_, in fact, being omitted from his stomach. So he turned to the _actual_ source of the aforementioned sound and, uncharacteristically, didn't even flinch when he found himself looking at a 15ft, 1000lb, freshwater alligator. Said alligator was swimming in the (another thing Wally didn't notice) overflowing bathtub.

"Dumb alligator." Wally muttered and returned his attention back to finding aspirin.

It took about three seconds, but eventually realization dawned on the ginger and he whirled around to face the alligator, his back flat against the bathroom wall. The alligator let out another low growl and snapped its jaws. Wally let out a high pitched shriek and ran out of the bathroom at top speed, door slamming shut behind him.

In his haste to be as far as possible from the bathroom, Wally tripped over (but didn't fall over) Robin, sending an unintended hard blow to the boy's gut. He continued half running, half staggering, across the room until he smashed straight into the wall. Conner, who had been sitting on the couch, watched the speedster with and amused expression while he peeled himself off the wall, cursing and sporting a bloody nose.

Robin - Dick, since he didn't have his sunglasses - rolled onto his back, clutching his stomach.

"Geez," Dick mumbled, sitting up. "Control yourself Wally."

"DO NOT GO IN THE BATHROOM!"

"Calm down! You're just-"

"THERE IS A FUCKING ALLIGATOR IN THE BATHROOM!"

"What?" Conner croaked, having trouble focusing on the conversation due to extreme headache.

"THERE IS A FUCKING WILD ANIMAL IN THE BATHROOM!" Wally yelled.

"Alright, alright," Dick stumbled to his feet, "I'll go check it out." He opened the door to the bathroom, took a look inside, swore and swiftly shut the door. He cackled as he walked over to the couch where Conner was. "Holy Batman, he's not kidding! There's an _alligator_ in there!"

Conner frowned, "No there isn't."

"YEAH! THERE IS!" Wally shrieked as he resumed his search for aspirin.

"You okay Conner?" Dick asked the clone, because Conner had this weird expression on his face and seemed a little dazed.

"No, I'm not. I am in so much pain right now."

"God damn," Dick smirked as looked around the hotel room, "What the hell happened last night? I mean look at the state of this place."

Conner snorted, "I know." he looked quizzically at the bird before stating, "You're not wearing your sunglasses."

"What?" Dick's hand flew to his face, noticing the absence of the sunglasses. He turned in his seat, rapidly scanning the room. "Where the hell are they?"

Conner scoffed, "Like you're going to find _anything_ in this mess."

Wally (having calmed down) walked back into the room, waving a bottle of aspirin, just in time to see Dick dive into the nearest pile of junk, seemingly searching for something.

"I found the aspirin." he set it down on the table. "Conner, can you go wake Kaldur up so we can call the girls and get the hell out of here before housekeeping shows?"

The clone nodded and walked out of the room. Wally turned to where Dick was still scrambling around and throwing stuff everywhere. "Lost something?"

Dick turned to Wally, blue eyes glaring. "Sunglasses! I've lost my sunglasses! How did you not notice that?"

"Don't you have a spare pair? I mean you drag that utility belt of yours everywhere..."

"No, because I'm not supposed to lose my sunglasses! Batman made that _very_ clear."

Wally shrugged and poured himself a glass of water, "So? You can just buy a new pair at a gas station or something on the way back."

"No," Dick shook his head, "He'll notice."

"Yeah right, it's just a pair of sunglasses!"

"You don't get it! Batman is ... well, ... Batman! It doesn't even matter if I get ones that look _exactly_ the same, Batman _will_ notice and I'll be lectured for _at least_ three hours. Not to mention he'll probably make me _glue_ the sunglasses to my face!"

"Can you just calm down? I have such a killer headache right now."

Dick just stared at him, "How am i supposed to calm down? Look around you!"

"Hey, guys?" Conner called, poking his head around the door. "Kaldur's not in there."

"What?" Wally raised an eyebrow at the clone, "Did you check all the rooms?"

"Yeah, I looked everywhere." Conner scratched to back of his neck, "Plus, his mattress is gone."

"Ah, whatever." Wally drained the last of his water and fished his phone out of his pocket. "He's probably down by the pool, I'll call his cell."

"Batman is going to kill me." Dick muttered. Wally just laughed and dialed Kaldur's number. Across the room, on the floor, the Atlanteans' mobile began to ring and Wally rolled his eyes and ended the call.

"Huh," he snorted, pocketing his phone, "Guess we'll have to go downstairs to get him then. We should probably-" the speedster was cut off by _Dick's_ cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Dick answered it, running his free hand through his hair.

"Who is it?" Wally stage whispered, but was completely ignored.

"You do? Oh thank god!" Dick exclaimed, walking around the room and picking up his jacket. "Okay yeah, let's all meet by the pool in five. See ya." he clicked off his phone, shoved it in his pocket and put on his jacket. "That was Artemis, we're gonna meet her and the girls downstairs in a few minutes."

"Why? Is Kaldur with them?" Conner piped up.

"Nope. Artemis has my sunglasses."

**ooo**

"Did you find him?" Zatanna shielded her eyes against the sun as Rocket walked back over to their table

After meeting outside, ( Involving the _very entertaining_ event where Artemis caught sight of Robin without his sunglasses and she shouted "**DICK**!" at him and slapped him across the face) the seven of them sat down at a table at the hotel's poolside cafe and Rocket had volunteered to go look around for Kaldur.

"No and I checked everywhere! Gym, casino, front desk; no-ones seen Kaldur. He's just not here."

"Kaldur's fine," Wally said through a mouthful of food, earning disgusted looks from Artemis, Zatanna and M'gann "He's the oldest of all of us. Seriously, you gotta calm down."

"Okay, let's just see if we can track him down." Robin (now with sunglasses) suggested while pulling out a notebook and pen. "Alright, what's the last thing we remember doing last night?"

"Uhh," Rocket blinked rapidly, trying to remember."The first thing was, we went down the the casino and we were having those shots of Grey Goose."

"And then we had dinner at the Palm, right?" Wally piped up and everyone rolled their eyes because _of course Wally would remember the food_.

"Then we played poker at Hard Rock," Artemis leaned back on her chair, "And I _think_ Kaldur was there."

Robin nodded, "That sounds right."

"Yeah Kaldur was definitely there." Conner confirmed, staring at his orange juice.

"Does anyone remember anything after that?" Robin pressed, but they all shook their heads.

"You know what?" Zatanna spoke up after draining her glass of water, "I don't even remember going to dinner."

"Me neither," Rocket agreed, "I don't think I've ever been this hungover."

"Okay," Robin continued, frowning at his notebook, "That gives us up until 10pm, which means we have a 12 hour window of when we could've lost Kaldur. Maybe-" he cut himself off and glared across the table at the clone. "Conner, would you quit doing that?"

While the Boy Wonder had been speaking, Conner had realised that there was something in his jacket pocket. Currently, he was staring at whatever object he had found and had been doing so for the last couple of minutes.

M'gann looked at him quizzically, "What did you find Conner?"

Without speaking, Conner held aloft the two items he'd found in his jacket pocket. One was a keycard belonging to room 402 and the other was a black laced women's thong.

"Oh man," Wally chuckled while shaking his head. "Forget about what _we_ did last night, what did _you_ do?"

* * *

**Huh. I have my French final tomorrow and I have done absolutely _nothing_ to prepare for it.  
**

**Oh well, I'm dropping the subject next year anyway.**

**Sorry for OC ness**

**- Keemax**


	3. Looking for clues

**In case you haven't noticed, THERE IS A RICHARD G./ROBIN TAG NOW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

M'gann was horrified.

She didn't know how to handle a situation like this, (there hadn't been an episode of 'Hello Megan' on it) so she had to resort to gawking at the underwear, which was hanging from her boyfriends' thumb, with a mixture of disgust and disbelief. It didn't take the worlds' greatest detective to point out that if Conner had a keycard belonging to another room and presumably the underwear of whoever the keycard belonged to, meant that last night he... he must've...

"OW!" Wally yelped as Zatanna kicked him in the shin for his earlier comment.

The magician snorted, "Knowing your habits, you probably have something worse in your pocket."

"What about you? You probably have-"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Robin cut the speedster off, "These are the clothes we were wearing last night. Everyone check your pockets, maybe we can find something that might give us a clue as to happened."

"Okay." Artemis pulled out some spare change and a crumpled piece of paper, which she unfolded. "I have an ATM receipt, time stamped 11:30pm for," her eyes widened in shock, "$800? I'm screwed!"

Rocket shook her head, "Judging by the amount of casino chips in your room, I think you'll be just fine."

"Casino chips?" Robin frowned at the archer, "You didn't say anything about casino chips. How much do you have?"

"Just over a million dollars worth..."

Wally snorted, "And you were complaining about $800."

Artemis glared at him, "I don't know if they're _mine_ Baywatch! I've never played poker before! Not before last night anyway."

"Beginners luck?" Robin offered weakly, fully expecting her to turn around and punch him or something. He was still surprised over the fact that she didn't strangle him when she found out he was Dick Grayson about half an hour ago.

"I have no idea." She answered him. "Rocket, you got anything?"

"Uhh," Raquel dug around in her pockets, "I have a ticket from the parking valet." She turned it over in her hands, inspecting it. "Looks like we got back to the hotel at 5:15am."

"We _drove_ last night?" Robin sighed, "Alright, there's nothing in any of my pockets. Anyone else got anything?" Wally and M'gann shook their heads, Zatanna, however, pulled out a slightly wrinkled leaflet which advertised a tattoo shop.

"It's from '_Inky's Tattoos_'. M'gann! You must have gotten yours there! But, why do I have the leaflet?"

"Hold up a sec." Wally raised his hands to shush them all before turning to to the martian, "You got a tattoo last night?"

"Yeah..." M'gann spoke quietly. Before coming down to the hotels' poolside cafe, she had morphed her normal short sleeved top to a long sleeved one so she could hide her rose wire tattoo. Now though, she momentarily shifted her top to a sleeveless one so the others could see it clearly. "My shape-shifting powers won't cover it." She transformed her shirt back into the long sleeved version.

Conner frowned, "Did it hurt?"

"I don't remember." M'gann snapped, looking anywhere that wasn't her boyfriend.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us about?" Robin asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Zatanna and Rocket can't use their powers because they're hungover." Artemis shrugged, "Other than that, nothing." She paused, an almost evil grin spreading across her features, "Anything _you'd_ like to tell us about,_ Robin_?"

"Um..." was all Robin could say, shifting uncomfortably. He should've expected this. Really, since when did Artemis Crock just let something, like realizing that her friend from school was actually Robin _the entire time_, go and just slap him for it.

Thankfully, Conner bluntly spoke up, "There's an alligator in the bathroom."

**ooo**

Well this was awkward.

After finishing brunch at _The Dark Knight Hotel and Casino_'s poolside cafe, the team decided that Conner should go and visit room 402. It was suggested that M'gann, (who was pretty pissed off at Conner by this point) should go with him. The martian agreed, but only if Artemis went with her. In response, Conner decided to drag Robin along as well, leaving Wally, Zatanna and Rocket to try and search the hotel rooms for anything that might tell them more about what happened the night before.

Since none of the four felt like taking the stairs; Robin, Artemis, Conner and M'gann stood awkwardly in the elevator. M'gann on one side, Conner on the other with Artemis and Robin standing between them.

"So," Robin broke the silence, but kept his gaze focused on the ceiling. Hands buried in the pockets of his hoodie. "How are we going to explain the situation to the resident of room 402?"

Neither Conner or M'gann wanted to say anything, which left Artemis to answer the Boy Wonder.

"We could just say we were drunk and we don't remember anything." She brought her arms up to fiddle with her ponytail, accidentally brushing her elbow on Robin's upper arm, causing him to look at her. "Or we could just ask them if they remember us from last night, then ask what happened."

"I guess." he muttered, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy watching Artemis re-do her hairstyle. It was fascinating to see her release her golden hair and then attempt to gather it all back up again, with the intention of threading it through the hair tie. Attempt, because as she was doing this, Robin reached up and grasped a section of her hair which was hanging near her face. He held onto it, sliding it through his fingers, refusing to let her tie that piece up. Artemis herself only seemed to notice what he was doing after she'd finished re-doing her ponytail (minus the strand which Robin was holding). She scowled at him.

"What are you-" but she was cut off by the elevator doors sliding open with a sharp bell, to inform them that they'd arrived at their floor.

**ooo**

"You. Are. Disgusting." Zatanna deadpanned at Wally. The speedster just shrugged and continued to eat the cream cheese covered bagel, which he'd peeled off the wall minutes before.

The trio consisting of Zatanna, Rocket and Wally had decided to start their search with the boy's hotel room. Rocket had, reluctantly, gone off to poke around the bedrooms (after complaining about why couldn't _Wally_ go search them) while Wally and Zatanna looked around the main room and kitchen.

"Food is food." he spoke with his mouth full.

"But that was smeared on the wall! Probably since last night!"

"So?" Wally flashed her a grin that was smothered with cream cheese, fuzz and chunks of bagel and took a step closer to her.

"Eugh! Don't even come _near_ me!" Zatanna raised her hands and backed away.

"Hey, guys," Rocket walked back into the main room holding twin silver stick-looking-things, "Aren't these Kaldur's Water-Bearers?"

**ooo**

Conner raised his hand an knocked sharply on the door of room 402. Behind him stood M'gann, who was clasping her own elbows as she stared glumly down at the floor. Artemis was beside her, patting the martians' shoulder in reassurance and Robin was next to the archer.

However, instead of messing with a gadget from his ever present utility belt or distracting himself by hacking into google or something, the Boy Wonder was staring intently at Artemis. He was giving her the sort of look a person might give to an astounding piece of art, which had gone unnoticed beforehand. It was a silent expression of awe and utter amazement.

Now of course Artemis couldn't see this as Robin was wearing his sunglasses. The boy gave every emotion away through his eyes, so as far as she could tell, he was just blankly staring at her. It was _unnerving_ and it didn't take long for her to get fed up with it.

"What?" she snapped harshly at him. Yeah, sounded a little mean, but after the whole _'i went to your school the entire time and never told you'_ and the hair thing about five minutes ago, (where he'd bolted down the hallway as soon as she caught him playing with her hair) she's a kinda mad at him.

"Sorry." he muttered, ducking his head. If Artemis didn't know better she'd swear she saw a faint lining of pink staining his cheeks, but that was impossible.

Just then, the door of room 402 opened and an old bearded man came into view.

"Welcome," he greeted them while grinning, "I have been expecting you."

**ooo**

"WALLY! WHY IS THERE A PANCAKE STUCK TO THE CEILING?"

"Oh _that's_ where it went! I was looking for that!"

"What are you... WALLY, DON'T EAT IT YOU MORON!"

* * *

**So, yeah.**

**RICHARD G./ROBIN TAG!**

**- Keemax**


End file.
